Les Holmes, baby-sitter de talent
by Lelouchka
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Les Holmes ne sont pas des baby-sitter ordinaires, c'est rien de le dire, mais ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal... En tout cas, ils ne savent pas résister à la petite Watson. Rating par précaution. Recueil de drabbles et d'OS.
1. Chapter 1

John, sa fille dans les bras, poussa précipitamment la porte du 221B Baker Street, déplorant l'absence de Madame Hudson. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait confier sa fille à Sherlock. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, John savait pertinemment que son ami ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à sa fille. Mais c'était plutôt sa définition de jeu ''ludique'' qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Avec Mary ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer une baby-sitter à temps plein, et Sherlock et Madame Hudson acceptaient de le faire gratuitement. Le choix était donc vite-fait.

« John ! Tu as besoin d'un baby-sitter je présume ? » Demanda Sherlock en souriant, un orteil humain entre les doigts.

« Euh… »

« Donne-moi Emma, je vais m'en occuper, je n'ai pas d'enquête en ce moment. Et je suis son parrain après tout. » Sourit Sherlock en prenant la petite dans ses bras qui lui sourit.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? Pas de…trucs sherlockien d'accord ? » Balbutia John en se demandant s'il cela avait été raisonnable de nommer Sherlock parrain.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai retenu la leçon, plus d'expérience avec de l'acide… » Souffla Sherlock en faisant jouer la petite avec l'orteil qu'il avait dans la main.

John resta quelques instants interloqué en voyant sa fille essayer d'attraper un orteil humain.

« Et pas non plus d'orteil humain. » Soupira-t-il dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

« Elle ne risque rien, il est stérilisé… »

« Sherlock… »

« Bon d'accord ! » Grogna le brun en jetant l'orteil au loin. « Tu vas être en retard. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien prendre soin d'elle. »

Après un dernier regard à sa fille qui mordillait ses orteils – et John refusa d'y voir un quelconque lien avec celui que Sherlock avait jeté – l'embrassa et partit précipitamment, avant de regretter ce qu'il venait de faire.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte claquer, Sherlock sourit. Emma était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin dans son enquête. En effet, l'un des membres d'un groupe de soutien de parents célibataires venait d'être tué. Emma était la meilleure façon de s'y infiltrer.

Quand il revint à Baker Street, il posa la petite dans son siège et commença à lui jouer une berceuse au violon. Heureusement qu'elle était trop petite pour parler ou pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, pas sûr que ses parents auraient aimé le lancer de couteau.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock était embêté, il avait la garde d'Emma, mais Lestrade l'attendait pour une enquête qui s'avérait palpitante. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, il envoya un texto à Mycroft. Quelques secondes après celui-ci l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il venait prendre le relai. Satisfait Sherlock laissa la petite et se précipita dans le premier taxi, croisant la voiture de Mycroft.

Cela faisait une heure que Mycroft jouait avec Emma, quand il reçut un appel de la plus haute importance, la reine en personne devait le voir immédiatement. Il saisit la petite et la glissa dans le porte bébé avant de se précipiter dans la voiture qu'il l'attendait.

Mycroft remercia la sagesse de la petite pendant la réunion, elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. Et elle avait même eu le droit à une photo avec la reine. Peu de bébé avait cette opportunité pensa Mycroft en faisant développer la fameuse photographie, il en avait déjà envoyé un exemplaire à Sherlock, lui qui disait être meilleur baby-sitter que lui… Il espérait que cela ferait plaisir à ses parents. Il se pliait en quatre pour cette petite quand même.


	3. Chapter 3

John, Mary, Madame Hudson, Lestrade et Sherlock étaient assis chez les Watson, pour une obscure raison qui échappait totalement au détective. Mais il s'y pliait, il aimait bien la petite Emma, elle était très intéressant, elle lui permettait d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances sur les bébés. Alors qu'ils parlaient doucement, la petite s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère elle se réveilla brusquement.

« Bang. » Dit-t-elle de sa petite voix de bébé.

« Son premier mot ! » S'exclama John en se précipitant vers elle.

« Tu peux répéter ma chérie ? » Demanda Mary les yeux brillants.

La petite cligna des yeux et pointa son doigt vers Sherlock.

« Bang. Bang. Pan ! » Gazouilla Emma en souriant, tandis que ses parents perdaient leur sourire et se retournait vers le détective, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais la garde de notre fille Sherlock ! » Pesta John, tandis que Mary fulminait en silence.

« Grâce à moi, elle a dit ses premiers mots. » Sourit Sherlock en faisant un clin d'œil à la petite.

« Je t'interdis d'utiliser des armes en présence d'Emma ! Tu es inconscient Sherlock ! » S'écria Mary, outrée par le culot du détective qui souriait toujours.

« Sinon, Mycroft vous a montré la photo d'elle et de la reine ? » Demande innocemment Sherlock. « Il me l'a envoyé par message, elle est très réussie. »


	4. Chapter 4

Emma était allongée sur son tapis de jeu, les deux frères Holmes penchés au-dessus d'elle.

« Mycroft. »

« Sherlock. »

« Allez Emma, dit Mycroft. My-cro-ft. » Répéta lentement le gouvernement britannique.

« Non. Sherlock. Sher-lock. C'est plus simple. S-h-e-r-l-o-c-k. »

Les deux frères continuaient leur manège, sous les yeux ravis de la petite qui s'amusait beaucoup.

« Letrade. » Balbutia-t-elle en pointant du doigt la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître l'inspecteur. « Lestrade. » Répéta-t-elle en frappant des mains.

« C'est moi son premier vrai mot. Et non Sherlock, les onomatopées, ça ne compte pas. » Souffla Lestrade en souriant avant que les Holmes lui claquent violemment la porte au nez. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, surpris d'être tombés d'accord. Cette petite faisait vraiment des miracles. Haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, ils retournèrent vers Emma et recommencèrent leur manège, ils allaient réussir cette fois.


	5. Chapter 5

« Et vous êtes sûr que John vous laisse l'emmener à la morgue ? » Demanda Molly en regardant Emma jouer avec les cheveux du cadavre. Sherlock l'avait posé sur le corps quelques minutes auparavant et elle semblait très heureuse.

« Bien sûr. Je suis son baby-sitter officiel. » Rétorqua Sherlock en examinant les ongles de la victime, un brin de fierté mal dissimulée dans la voix.

Molly lui jeta un regard de biais, avant de retourner à ses dossiers, jetant fréquemment des rapides coups d'œil à la petite.

« Sherlock. Elle mord les orteils du cadavre là… » Déglutit Molly en se précipitant vers la petite.

« Oui. Elle a une fascination pour les orteils depuis qu'elle a joué avec un chez moi. » Répondit laconiquement Sherlock. « Bon, cela ne servait à rien de me faire venir, c'est un accident. Les grandes plaies ont été faites par les élastiques de la machine sur laquelle il travaillait. Ils se sont cassés et avec la pression l'on violemment fouetté. J'enverrai un texto à Lestrade. En revoir Molly. » Expliqua rapidement Sherlock en prenant la petite. « Pourquoi vous me tendez ce mouchoir ? »

« Elle a du sang sur les pieds… Je ne pense pas que ses parents apprécieraient. »

« En effet. Merci Molly. Surtout qu'elle adore se mordre les orteils. » Fit Sherlock en saisissant le mouchoir avant de quitter la morgue.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock était en train d'écraser un œil, bien sûr à des fins scientifiques. Après avoir observé la bouillie au microscope il tendit la main pour attraper l'autre œil. Malheureusement celui-ci roula et tomba par terre. Haussant les épaules, il décida de d'abord noter les résultats de sa première expérience.

Quand il se baissa pour prendre l'autre œil il s'étonna de ne pas le trouver à sa place. Pourtant vu la vitesse, l'angle de la table, la durée de la chute et l'élan lors du roulement (et plein d'autres trucs scientifiques) il devrait se trouver là. Parcourant sa cuisine à quatre pattes, Sherlock se leva brusquement en entendant un bruit de succion. Pestant dans sa barbe suite à la rencontre brutale de sa tête avec la table, il regarda en direction du bruit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Essaie de ne pas l'avaler Emma, j'aurai du mal à expliquer ça à ton papa. » Sourit Sherlock tandis que la petite retirait l'œil de sa bouche avant de regarder Sherlock d'un air étonné. « Tu vas faire de grandes choses tu sais petite Emma. Tu as le meilleur parrain du monde. »

Emma sourit et lança avec précision l'œil sur Sherlock qui le rattrapa habilement, faisant rire aux éclats la petite.

« Tu veux jouer ? C'est parfait. » Fit Sherlock en s'asseyant en face de la petite. « On va jouer à la balle, en plus cela me montrera quelle est la résistance d'un œil aux chocs. Attrape. »

* * *

Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas hyper réaliste, aucun parent ne laisserait son enfant à Sherlock, mais bon... C'est pour ça que c'est une histoire. :)

Si vous pensez à des situations que vous aimeriez bien voir, proposez moi si vous voulez. Bien sûr, je le signalerai.

Bises à vous!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour! Désolée pour le retard j'étais en vacances en pleine campagne, sans connexion internet.

Voici donc Mycroft, the gouvernement britannique, pour laylou-miimi

Bises!

* * *

Emma était confortablement installée sur les genoux de Mycroft, qui avait remplacé Sherlock au pied levé, et ils regardaient un dessin animé, _Le Roi Lion._ Contrairement à Sherlock, Mycroft avait des occupations plus ludiques pour la petite et John – qui n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour – lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Mycroft ? Il est où le papa de Nala ? » Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que le générique commençait à défiler.

« C'est Mufasa son papa. Vois-tu, chez les lions, il n'y a qu'un seul mâle qui féconde toutes les femelles. Donc Nala et Simba sont demi-frère et sœur. Ils ont le même père. »

« Mais pourtant ils se marient et ils ont un enfant. »

« Scientifiquement il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que leur enfant ait des séquelles mentales. Mais se marier avec sa famille est interdit par la loi. »

« Donc je ne pourrai pas me marier avec mon petit frère ? »

« Non. De toute manière ta mère est ménopausée, elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. Cela règle la question. »

« Mais je pourrai me marier avec toi ou Sherlock, parce que même si je vous appelle tonton, vous n'êtes pas de ma famille. »

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une alerte SMS le coupa. Après avoir lu le message, il soupira et se tourna vers la petite fille.

« Nouveau jeu. Téléphonons aux tueurs à gages du MI6 pour leur donner le nom de leurs nouvelles cibles. »

« OUI ! » S'écria la petite fille en saisissant avidement le téléphone du gouvernement britannique.

Mycroft sourit, il savait parfaitement que le travail des enfants est interdit, mais là c'était un jeu. Et un jeu ludique en plus. Elle parfait son élocution – les noms des tueurs serbes sont peu évidents – sa lecture et sa dextérité en tapant sur les touches.


	8. Chapter 8

John regarda une dernière fois la liste de course avant d'aller payer, il ne voulait rien oublier. Surveillant d'un œil sa fille qui regardait avec envie les gâteaux il parcourra rapidement la liste des yeux, faisant des allers-retours avec le contenu du caddie. Satisfait, il prit la main de sa fille, ajoutant le paquet de gâteau qu'elle serrait contre elle dans le caddie et ensemble ils allèrent dans la file d'attente de la caisse. Soudain un vieux monsieur passa devant eux, bousculant sans vergogne la petite Emma qui manqua de tomber. John interpella l'homme et commença à s'énerver, il avait dans les pattes une journée de travail et il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Alors que le vieux monsieur allait répondre, Emma le devança.

« On s'en fiche papa. C'est un vieux, il est mourant. Et quand il sera mort on le brûlera ou les vers le mangeront. C'est vrai, c'est Sherlock qui l'a dit ! » Expliqua l'enfant les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

John retint un rire en voyant le visage du vieux monsieur se décomposer et faire demi-tour pour se mettre en bout de file. John sourit à sa fille, tout en se remémorant de dire quelques mots à Sherlock.


	9. Chapter 9

John et Mary rentraient de leur dîner en amoureux, ils devaient maintenant aller chercher leur fille au 221B Baker Street. Comme à chaque fois, ils étaient légèrement angoissés. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils tombèrent sur Sherlock et Mycroft qui s'affrontaient à Mario Kart. Sous leurs regards étonnés, Sherlock se justifia :

« On apprend à devenir meilleurs que votre fille… »

« Enfin toi, tu apprends. Moi je le suis déjà depuis la première partie. » Ricana Mycroft. « J'ai gagné toutes les parties. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air fier en direction du couple Watson qui avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants devant eux.

« D'accord. » Souffla John tandis que Mary retenait un rire. « Et où est notre fille qui vous lamine aux jeux vidéo ? »

« Dans la chambre d'ami. » Répondit Sherlock sans quitter la télévision des yeux, le jeu continuait.

« Sherlock, tu sais qu'ils ne risquent pas d'apprécier ? » Murmura Mycroft dès que John et Mary eurent quittés le salon.

« C'est elle qui a voulu. » Répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

« Certes. J'ai encore gagné. » Soupira d'un air las l'aîné.

« Sherlock ! Mycroft ! » Grogna John d'une voix sourde de colère en se précipitant dans le salon, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« C'est elle qui a voulu. » Se défendit Sherlock en retournant à son jeu vidéo.

« Elle voulait jouer au coiffeur et être la cliente. Après le bain et le shampooing, elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait être un mélange de nous deux. »

« Comme on ne pouvait pas décemment lui faire la même coupe de cheveu que mon frère, pauvre enfant, on l'a bouclé comme moi, et teinte en rousse comme Mycroft. »

« Son roux est un peu plus clair. Je savais qu'on aurait prendre l'autre teinture… » Pesta le gouvernement britannique. « Et mes cheveux sont très biens. » Pesta-t-il.

Ainsi commença une dispute capillaire sous les regards déconfits et désespérés de John et Mary Watson.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette scène est une sorte de suite au chapitre précédent

* * *

Sherlock ricana, ce soir il avait invité – enfin Madame Hudson avait invité – les Watson, Lestrade et son frère – là il ne comprenait pas – à manger, pour fêter sa nouvelle hanche. Sherlock avait eu la garde de la petite toute la journée et il avait préparé un plan – avec la complicité d'Emma – machiavélique, et pour une fois il attendait l'arrivée de son frère avec impatience.

Il quitta son ordinateur, arracha le pied humain des bras d'Emma et le rangea dans le frigo. Il avait entendu les pas reconnaissables de John et Mary. Emma se précipita dans les bras de ses parents qui lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée en l'embrassant.

« Sherlock m'a raconté une histoire et on a joué à un jeu de construction. » Répondit l'enfant en souriant.

Sherlock lui fit un clin d'œil, elle n'avait pas menti à ses parents, il lui avait lu un rapport d'enquête et le jeu de construction était une mâchoire inférieure humaine, jouer avec les dents avait beaucoup amusé Emma. Il avait depuis longtemps mis au point sa technique et la petite savait que ce qu'elle faisait avec son oncle était secret.

Mycroft et Lestrade arrivèrent en même temps, et cela fit lever un sourcil à Sherlock. Serait-il passé à côté de quelque chose concernant les deux hommes ? Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir, d'abord le plan. Sherlock fit un signe de tête à Emma qui lui sourit et partit en courant dans la cuisine, sous les regards perplexes de ses parents. Elle sortit une paire de ciseaux et avant que ses parents n'aient pu faire le moindre geste elle se coupa une grosse mèche de cheveux sous les protestations de ses parents.

« Mais c'est pour un cadeau. » Expliqua la petite en reposant sagement les ciseaux avant de se sauter dans les bras de Mycroft. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. Pour remplacer ceux que tu perds. » Expliqua la petite avec un grand sourire.

Seul Mycroft n'explosa pas de rire, se contentant de grimacer tout en jetant un regard noir à son frère, qui lui faisait signe qu'il n'y était pour rien, sans grande conviction et son frère promit de se venger.

* * *

Cela m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 3 de la saison 3, quand Mycroft est assis sur les escaliers de Baker Street, il y a un plan de derrière et on voit qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de cheveux


End file.
